


The boys go shopping (punishment edition)

by Cringy_weeaboo



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringy_weeaboo/pseuds/Cringy_weeaboo
Summary: Ryan throws a hissy fit over a game and Matt decides he's had enough of this misbehavior. Luckily he ordered the things he needed in advance.





	The boys go shopping (punishment edition)

"UHG FUCK THIS STUPID FUCKING GAME"  
Ryan threw the remote controller down and proceeded to beat on the couch.  
"Dude chill out, it's just a game. You're acting like a toddler right now" matt spoke slyly.  
Ryan turned to look at matt.  
"Fuck you" ryan growled  
"Watch your tone young man!"  
Matt putting in his best fake dad voice.  
"Shut the fuck up matt", ryan was now gripping the couch.  
"If you dont stop misbehaving like this I'm going to have to punish you" Matt spoke sternly.  
Ryan suddenly stopped and looked over. Matt seemed dead serious.  
"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do to me? Spank me?" Ryan scoffed at the idea.  
"Even better" matt had a smirk on his face. Ryan had fucked up.

"Why do you even have this stuff in the first place? You fucking pervert".  
Matt shoved the toys into Ryan's hands.  
"Just go deal with them yourself. I'm letting you have at least that much dignity but I could easily take it away", matt tried his best to seem intimidating but it was hopeless with the blush overcoming his features.  
"You got it daddy". ryan gave a salute and made his way to the bedroom and locked the door behind him.  
"Alright, it cant be that bad".  
Ryan picked up what looked to be a ring and quickly pieced it together that it was supposed to go on his dick. It went on with general ease. Ryan had to wonder what it would do. And then there was the more obvious toy, a buttplug. What looked to be a vibrating one at that. Ryan's mind began to race and his heartbeat picked up a pace. "I'm sure I can handle it", ryan tried to reassure himself as he lubed up the toy. Ryan took a deep breath as he aligned the plug to his entrance, wincing at the contact but quickly growing used to the cold sensation. Then he prodded a little, earning a twitch in return. "I can do this". Another deep breath and then Ryan pushed it all in at once, ignoring the initial pain. "It-its in", ryan exhaled in relief. The hard part was over. At least that's what he was hoping. Ryan pulled his underwear and shorts back up. The feeling of being full was a bit overwhelming at first but after a few steps and readjustments ryan was sure he'd deal with it just fine.  
"I don't think this very much counts as a punishment. That was eaSY-".  
Ryan jolted as he felt the butt plug turn on, sending mild vibrations through him.  
Matt just smiled as he held the two remotes out for Ryan to see. 𝘛𝘸𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘴? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘳𝘦-  
Before Ryan could finish his thought matt pressed a button on the other remote. "M-matt. Why is my dick v-vibrating?" Ryan could barely keep his composure. Already feeling his orgasm build. "Dont act stupid ryan. It's a vibrating cock ring. I thought you knew everything" matt spoke condescendingly. Ryan felt small in this situation. Matt had all the power literally in his hands. Matt switched off the cock ring, "we dont need you cumming just yet. I've got some errands to run and you're coming with me".  
Ryan's blood ran cold. Matt couldn't possibly-  
"And yes, both of the toys stay put".  
Ryan's heart hammered in his chest. He was about to go out in public. With a plug in his ass and a ring on his dick, all the while matt has full control over them.  
"Dont worry baby, you can say when you want me to stop. What's the safe word gonna be?"  
Ryan thought for a second but quickly gave a response.  
"Iron giant".  
Matt gave a goofy smile, god Ryan was so cute.

Ryan walked beside matt as they entered the store.  
"Alright we need-"  
Matt continued to rattle off a bunch of items but Ryan was too preoccupied with his thoughts. Ryan had always considered himself to be a bit of an exhibitionist but never to this degree. The farthest he’d went was jerking off with the door open while matt was home.  
"Hey man, you good?"  
Matt waved his hand in front of Ryan's face, bringing him back to reality.  
"Remember dude, you can always use the safe word. I wont judge" matt gave a reassuring smile that eased Ryan's nerves. Matt knew that Ryan always needed at least a little bit of control over any situation, whether it be a big deal or not. Ryan nodded his head as a sign to continue.  
"Alrighty then, let's hop to it!" Matt eagerly grabbed a basket and made his way through the store. Dragging ryan along side him. 

 

𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸?  
Ryan glanced over at matt, who was deciding between two brands of soup. Completely in his own world. Ryan figured he might as well go off on his own to get some of the other stuff to help speed this process along. Ryan made his way through the aisles trying to find a specific spice. "God dammit where is it" ryan grumbled to himself. A worker was stocking selves, looking bored as ever.  
"Excuse me, can you help me fiND-".  
Ryan had to restrain himself from moaning.  
𝗙𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝗮𝘁𝘁  
"Sir, are you alright?" The employee now looking concerned.  
"N-no I'm fine. Its n-nothing" Ryan's voice trembled as he tried his best to seem casual. He looked behind him and sure enough, matt was standing there. Looking at food, appearing oblivious to what was happening. Ryan made his way over, still being stimulated by both the plug and the ring. The fact he was walking straight was a miracle. "Matt, w-what the fuck!" Ryan whisper yelled. Trying his best to not let his voice go any higher than it already was. "You left my side, that's what naughty boys do. So I had to punish you". Matt didnt look away from the self, pretending to act preoccupied with decisions.  
"W-while I was talking to someone though?!"  
"I honestly didnt mean that part. That was just a lucky coincidence" matt tried his best to not let a smile take over.  
"Whatever" ryan rolled his eyes.  
The settings got turned up.  
Ryan let out a high pitched moan and quickly covered his mouth and spun around to look at matt, who had his hand in his pocket and a look a disapproval on his face.  
"You shouldn't talk to daddy like that".  
Ryan felt his dick twitch, his entire body felt hot with embarrassment.  
Matt held Ryan's hand and continued to lead him through the store. Occasionally people would stare but wouldn't think much of it, luckily.  
"How much longer matt?" Ryan whined.  
"You're whining like a child-"  
Matt turned both toys up  
"-thats not my name".  
"I'm-Im sorry D-daddy I'm sorry p-please"  
Ryan was almost on the verge of tears. He could cum at any second and matt knew it.  
"If you cum, I'm going to have to add onto your punishment, since you cant seem to behave yourself ry-ry".  
The nickname only making Ryan feel more flustered, he could feel his orgasm fast approaching and he knew he couldnt stop it from happening.  
"You're just a little bitch who cant control themselves. Do it, cum in your underwear like the slut you are".  
That did it.  
Ryan grabbed onto matt as his legs went weak. He buried his face into Matt's shoulder as he let out a muffled cry. Quickly covering the inside of his underwear with cum. Eventually leaving a visible wet patch on his shorts. Ryan let out stuttering breaths as he tried to gain control again. "M-matt. You can turn them-them off now". Ryan looked up at matt who looked just a mischievous as before. "Nope. Theres another part to the punishment. Dont you remember? Silly boy".  
And then the toys were up another setting.  
Actual tears streamed down Ryan's face.  
Luckily they were near the back of the store, not many people around.  
"Ma- daddy please I- I cant".  
Ryan gave matt a pleading look. One that was ALMOST enough to make matt break.  
"Nope, you've got at least 13 more items to help me find".  
Ryan whimpered as he tried to stand up straight. Knees quickly buckling as he fell to the ground.  
"Stop pouting ryan, let's go".  
Ryan felt humiliation wash over him.  
Matt reached his hand out to Ryan, who accepted it with his own shaking hand.

"D-daddy I cant"  
Ryan stopped walking and palmed at the outline of his erection.  
"Come on buddy. We're almost done. Just a few more minutes" matt walked over to where Ryan stood and let his hand take place of Ryan's. Matt used the other hand to reach into his pocket. He switched it to max and Ryan rutted into his hand. "Come on, cum for daddy so you can stop being such a nuisance" matt whispered into Ryan's ear harshly. Ryan came again, this time a sob escaping him. Matt smeared his thumb over the new patch of cum.  
"And now you're wetting yourself? What in the world am I gonna do with you?"  
Ryan felt his face grow red.  
He tried to cover his face with his hands but matt wouldn't allow it. He gently pulled them away and looked into Ryan's eyes.  
"Come on now, I wanna see your pretty face". Matt placed his hand on Ryan's cheek and wiped away a tear. And then kissed him in the same spot. "There, does that make my baby boy feel better?"  
Ryan couldnt help but giggle. God this felt so insane, but it was too much of a thrill to stop now. "I'm glad" matt whispered.  
"Now then, all we've got left to do is check out. Do you think you can handle that ry-ry?".  
Ryan nodded in response, feeling far too small and embarrassed to speak anymore.  
Matt started towards the check outs and Ryan followed suit.

"Did you find everything alright?"  
The worker was going through her usual spiel.  
"Sure did"  
Matt responded cheerfully, putting on a persona.  
"Well that's just great".  
Matt stood beside Ryan, Who was fighting against humping his own hand by tightly gripping the basket. And then matt got an idea.  
Ryan felt a hand skitter down his back into his shorts, finding it's way to the protruding part of the plug. Then it was pressing on it. Ryan jerked his hips forward by reflex. The worker giving ryan a questioning glance before returning back to the task at hand. Ryan was sweating at this point, clenching his jaw to keep from making any noise.  
"Okay, that'll be $34.99".  
Matt hastily pulled his hand from Ryan's shorts so he could retrieve his wallet from his own.  
Quickly counting out the money and handing It over.  
And then returning his hand to Ryan's backside.  
"Would you men like a bag?"  
Matt glanced over at Ryan.  
𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗿  
"y-YEs PlEasE" ryan practically moaned out.  
Matt looks back over to the worker.  
"Yes, yes we would".  
"O-okay".  
The worker began bagging as fast as she could. And then they were free. At least that's what Ryan thought.  
They stepped out of the store and Ryan immediately collapsed to the ground.  
"M-aTT I caNt".  
"Come on man, I know you can make it to the car. Stop being such a baby".  
Ryan was actually crying now, tears running down his face.  
"Oh shit- I'm sorry man".  
Matt dropped the persona instantly and knelt down by Ryan who was now shaking.  
"I'm sorry that was too far I'll stop now-"  
Matt went to reach for the remotes but Ryan grabbed his arm.  
"N-no. I wa-WannA kEEp GoING".  
Matt gave an understanding nod and quickly got back into character.  
"Come on ry-ry. I know you can at least make it to the car. You aren't THAT useless".  
Matt lifted ryan up by the arms and continued to lead him to the car, pausing occasionally whenever Ryan had to regain composure.  
They finally made it and threw the groceries in the back. Ryan sat down slowly, the added pressure making things 100x worse.  
Matt finished putting everything away and hopped into the drivers seat.  
Looking over at Ryan to see if he was okay.  
"Well, since you behaved pretty well I guess I could reward you. That is. If you can handle it. Probably not though, since it's only for big boys".  
Ryan looked over to matt with desperation in his eyes. That was all matt needed for confirmation. Matt reached over and slid his hand into Ryan's underwear, pulling his dick out so he could gain better access.  
"You did so good today baby"  
Matt lightly stroked Ryan's dick, making him thrust upward to try and add more friction.  
"You deserve a special reward"  
Matt pulled away his hand leaving ryan whining silently, not daring to speak up at this point.  
"You're my special little boy after all"  
Matt leaned down and kissed Ryan's dick lightly. And then began to suck on the tip. Ryan's eyes were practically rolling into the back of his head, Fingers tangled into Matt's hair.  
Matt slowly eased further down, going agonizingly slow. Ryan could do nothing but moan softly.  
Matt pulled off with a pop and went for Ryan's neck. Peppering kisses all on his neck and jaw line. And then matt bit down, HARD. And Ryan was coming for the 3rd time. All he could say was Matt's name.  
Ryan let out staggering breaths as he tried to search for words.  
Matt went ahead and turned the toys back to the first setting.  
"W-well, that was S-something".  
"Yeah, but dont worry. I'm not done with you just yet man"


End file.
